Brunnhilde
If you are looking for the SPN4 version of Brunnhilde, please click here. If you are looking for the EVO version of Brunnhilde, please click here. Overview Brünnhilde was designed to be the perfect kaiju destroyer, a marvel of modern-day engineering whose sole purpose is to hunt down and destroy the colossal beasts that have plagued the Earth for decades. She barrels across the battlefield on four legs like a centaur, throwing her weight into her opponents like a wrecking ball. Her upper arms sport massive, rigid forearms, that she wields like sledgehammers to beat the enemy into submission. Origin Marlene Backer devoted her life to the betterment of mankind through technology. In the wake of kaiju attacks that've plagued man for decades, she founded a new engineering firm that specialized first in renewable energy, then public transportation - providing light to parts of the world that would've otherwise been consumed in darkness, and in the worst case scenario of a kaiju attack, a means of escape from the beasts. But deep down, she knew that for every new power plant, and every new airplane that soared through the sky, a giant monster could crush ten. Efforts like hers were only a treatment - and against an increasingly aggressive virus, what man really needed was a cure. For the next few years, her brightest scientists worked around the clock on what Backer hoped would be that cure: Her engineers fashioned a gigantic body, of metal skeleton and hydraulic muscle. The best geneticists that money could buy developed synthetic kaiju skin and blood based on the many samples they had collected. The world's greatest programmers designed a learning computer that would control their creation in lieu of a pilot. Backer named it Brünnhilde. Brünnhilde raged across the battlefield, crushing the kaiju with extreme prejudice. For the first time in a long time, Germany's people went without a single event within their borders. But the German government didn't approve of a single person controlling what was essentially a walking, sentient WMD. A long legal battle ended in their favor - control of the Shieldmaiden would be turned over to them, and they would decide whether she could continue her mission or not. Unsure of whether or not she would be able to continue her crusade under her knew handlers, Brünnhilde did what any rational, kaiju-killing, cybernetic colossus would do: She breached her containment and fled the Backer Futuristics compound where she was held. Germany has since declared a worldwide hunt for their superweapon, but have made little progress. Brünnhilde keeps moving, wandering the trashed wastelands normally patrolled by the Hellish beasts she was built to kill... And crushing any that get in her way. Energy System Brünnhilde regains energy slowly over time. However, due to the great strain of supporting her own weight in battle, she regains it much more quickly the slower she moves. She can choose to tap into her reserves of energy to sprint at great speeds, greatly amplifying the damage of her melee attacks in the process. Ranged Combat Devoid of typical eyes, Brünnhilde instead utilizes a sophisticated echolocation system to navigate her surroundings. But it does more than simply ping the environment - it can be hyper-focused into a concentrated beam of sound. She can fire in different frequencies which serve different purposes, from low-frequency blasts to ear-piercing screeches. Its range isn't very long, though, serving more to get a wily opponent out of her face. Grappling Brünnhilde's great weight and her reliance on her four legs for support make hoisting opponents above her head a somewhat dangerous prospect, as well as an unwieldy one, due to her lack of hands on her upper arms. In lieu of throws, she relies on powerful shoves and tackles to knock the opponent away. Or she can latch onto the opponent with her lower arms, and hammer away at them while they're immobile. Melee Combat Instead of punches, Brünnhilde uses the rigid extensions that run along either forearm as clubs to bludgeon the enemy. Thanks to her great weight her quad of legs hardly come into play in battle, aside from the occasional quick swipe of a front paw, or (mercy forbid) a trampling guaranteed to measure on the Richter scale. But as bone-crushing as her forearm smashes and headbutts are in static combat, if she puts momentum into her strikes, her damage potential becomes nightmarish. In addition to being able to move and attack simultaneously thanks to her lower body's articulated design, she can expend energy to sprint at great speeds, which amplifies the damage of her melee strikes: Right crosses become clotheslines, body checks become body splashes, headbutts become a trip to the monster morgue. Weaknesses Though Brünnhilde's armored hide greatly reduces knockback from opponents, it does little to actually prevent any damage the opponent may try to inflict. She swings slowly in nearly all cases, allowing a wily combatant to stack cases of free hits before taking any sort of payment for it. Willy-nilly sprinting and run-by attacks will leave her vulnerable - attacking while sprinting further drains her energy reserves, in addition to its steady depletion while she's running. Animation Guidelines * Personality: While she's a kaiju on the outside, under the hood, Brünnhilde is state-of-the-art animatronics all the way. Her limbs move with sharp, angular efficiency, like mechanical arms on assembly lines. She doesn't often look directly at her opponent, unless it's to aim her Echo-Demolition device; Every now and then her jaw falls open and closed as she sends out small roars in various pitches to keep her bearings. * Combat Focus: Brünnhilde swings her arms like clubs, swinging them in long arcs to put as much force into each strike as possible. In a pinch she can switch things up for a quick jab, or even lunge forward to crack her skull against the enemy's. When she walks or runs, she always stands with forelegs poised, as if at any moment she could simply spring forward to smash herself bodily into the enemy. Because of her great weight her legs won't find much use other than supporting herself - woe be to whoever she tramples, though. She might throw in a kidney punch with one of her foreleg-mounted fists, though, during a grapple. * Special Considerations: Will need to animate her headpiece so that it can open up to reveal her Echo-Demolition device underneath. External Links * Official SPN4 Design Thread * Brunnhilde (SPN4) * Brunnhilde (EVO) Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutant